The cold never bothered us
by FeatheryWords
Summary: The flower hat Anna put on her head froze. Her room was always colder then the rest of the castle. He never made her any warmer. She never made him feel any warmer either. His cold touch made her feel alive.


**The Cold Never Bothered Us**

 **Summary:** The flower hat Anna put on her head froze. Her room was always colder then the rest. He never made her any warmer. His cold touch made her feel alive.

* * *

" _It is better to be hated for what you are, then be loved for what you are not_ _"_ _-_ André Gide

Elsa could feel his gaze upon her. Not judging nor condemning. Not like some of her people secretly looked at her; their beautiful and mysterious queen, who once froze their homeland. Anna once put a flower braided ring on her head. Slowly the red roses and violet flowers had crumbled to the cold and the frost on them had glittered in the summer sun.

Looking over her shoulder she could see him standing there. In a blue long-sleeved shirt with white frost patterns; with matching pants and shoes. Leaning against his staff; his white hair melting in with the snowy background. Smiling at her with half closed eyes like he was proud of her.

She knew Anna was watching from her window. She was proud to, confident in her big sister. Her big sister the Snow Queen, beautiful in snow and ice. All around were loose snow, pointy ice sculptures and ice paths. She was getting better, she could defend herself now.

"Call it a night?" Jack called from where he stood. They had been there all day, throwing snowballs at each other. At first some of the children had been plying with them. But when two who can manipulate the weather starts a snowball fight, things can get out of hand.

Elsa could feel the magic pumping inside her, she could feel every snowflake sowing through the air. She could feel the coldness from the winter spirit as if he was next to her. And she loved it. She turned to face and lifted her arms from her body. Jack laughed as she fell backwards. She lay there until he was beside her in the snow.

"I always loved winter" she said staring up at the stars. He brought her hand to his mouth. "We always had fun. Even if it actually was all year round; Anna remember it as the winter."

"We could stay here you know" he whispered. "We can have it like this all the time…" the sentence died. Her country needed her to come back to them. And his fellow guardians needed him to come back to them. He looked up at the moon hovering above them. He had been chosen after all.

Elsa sat up. A while ago everybody else had left. It was only them now, on a frozen lake with no winter cloths on. The pale boy beside her, who had a smug smile on his face.

"What I love about you" she said, touching his face. Her fingers left traces of ice. She didn't mean to, but his skin was as cold as hers. "…is that you are always fun to be around." He laughed at that.

"Well, it is my centre. My purpose, really. Laugher, and everything funny" His hand reached up to trace her face like her hand had traced his. The traces of ice on her from his fingers were much softer in shape then her traces on him.

Her room was always colder than the rest of the castle, especially since her secret were out; when she no longer needed to hide it. She liked the cold better anyway. Anna always had gloves and her winter clothes when she was in there,. Not that she really thought mush of it; she was just happy that Elsa's doors finally opened for her. Jack never complained either. Cold never bothered either of them.

Often when she stood at her window looking out on her kingdom, he would sneak up behind her. Most of the time she would be waiting for him to put his arms around her, and leave cold kisses on her neck and shoulder.

"What are you watching?" he asked as he pressed her body against his.

"I'm admiring" she said. "It always looks so beautiful with the ice and snow." Another kiss on her neck.

"Let's go on a sleigh ride. Come on, it'll be fun."

Jack Frost never made her warm. The longer he held her the colder she got. She never made him any warmer either. The heat that Anna spoke of when she talked about Kristoff wasn't there, instead Elsa felt colder. But then again, heat didn't go well with her. An exciting chill went through her whenever Jack left small frost patterns on her. She felt electric when he touch her. Together they made the most beautiful frost patterns the kingdom of Arrandale had ever seen.

He was the spirit of winter, she the Snow Queen. The cold never bothered them.

" _Ancient lover believed a kiss would literally unite their souls, because the spirit was said to carried in one_ _'_ _s breath._ _"_ _\- Eve Glicksman_


End file.
